Clexa Freewrites
by Freestylesmile
Summary: This will be a collection of short, random one-shots for Clarke and Lexa. Most chapters will be fluff, however the M rating is there in case I get ideas for other things. Chapter 2 update: Clarke and Lexa share a bath (NSFW)
1. Chapter 1

The familiar scent of dust, straw, and horses greeted Lexa as she walked with Clarke into one of the stables. The guards behind them stopped to wait at the door. Hands behind her back, Lexa observed her companion as they passed by the stalls. Clarke looked at each horse with keen interest, a light smile on her lips.

They reached the end of the stable where it opened into a wide round pen. Near the center, a young Grounder stood holding the reins of two saddled horses.

Lexa approached the darker mare, knowing it to be the more gentle of the two. She glanced at Clarke and nodded toward the mare. "Do you like her?"

The horse puffed air through its wide nostrils as Clarke laid a hand on its muzzle. "She's beautiful." It nudged back against her hand.

Watching Clarke for a moment, Lexa said, "The ride to Arkadia tomorrow will be long. I thought I could offer a short lesson to help make it more comfortable."

Clarke tilted her head questioningly. "The Commander is going to teach me how to ride? You know I've ridden before, right?"

Holding her eyes, Lexa raised an amused brow. "Yes."

Lips parting as though to say something, Clarke dropped her gaze with a soft laugh. She nodded and cleared her throat. "Alright, then."

Taking the reins of the horse, Lexa stroked its muzzle as Clarke set a foot in the stirrup and grabbed the front and back of the saddle to heft herself up. After giving her the reins, Lexa moved to check the stirrups.

"They feel a bit high," Clarke commented. Lexa nodded, maneuvering around her leg to lower the stirrup. She did the same to the other side before mounting her own horse, nodding to the Grounder who took his leave to wait inside the stable.

The pair walked their horses toward the edge of the pen and followed along the fence.

"Your posture is good," Lexa observed. "Point your heels down." Clarke's lips firmed as she focused on the instructions. Lexa glanced down at her hands. After a moment's deliberation, she reached out and brushed her fingertips over the back of one. "Relax your grip. They can feel when you're tense." She felt Clarke's hand relax before she cupped the back of it with her own, encouraging it slightly toward the horse's head. "Give her a little more rein. There. Use your legs to help guide her." Clarke nodded and breathed, relaxing more. Lexa retracted her hand.

After circling the pen several times, and it was clear Lexa had run out of things to correct, Clarke turned to look at her, a brow raised along with a smile. "Well?"

Lexa nodded, smiling in kind. "Good."


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: NSFW**

 **Since this is a simple PWP, we are going to ignore how they got a bunch of water to the top of that tower. And how do they heat it? Probably with all of Lexa's damn candles.**

* * *

It was a rare luxury for both of them to enjoy a bath like this; one where they didn't need to wash off layers upon layers of blood and grime and a clusterfuck of emotions. Perhaps it was even more of a luxury for Clarke, who had spent her entire life needing to be extremely conscious of resources.

The request had surprised Lexa at first. But now that Clarke was settled between her legs and resting, she was _very_ glad she hadn't argued.

Brushing blonde strands aside, Lexa pressed gentle kisses to Clarke's shoulder, drawing a soft sound from her. Eyes closed, Clarke tilted her head to allow Lexa's mouth to travel slow and tender up her neck.

"Enjoying yourself, Ambassador?" Lexa asked, noting a hint of a smile.

"Very much," Clarke answered, her voice low and throaty as she relaxed even more. Her hips shifted, causing Lexa's breath to stall, and Clarke's next words let her know it had been deliberate. "I could be enjoying it more, though."

Wondering if Clarke could feel her heart pounding against her chest, Lexa pressed a kiss just below her ear, breath suddenly thick in her throat. She paused, gripping the edges of the tub as Clarke continued to move against her.

"Here," Clarke murmured, water dripping from her hand as it lifted from the tub and covered one of Lexa's, threading their fingers. "Let me help you." She pulled her hand into the water, bending and widening her knees to match Lexa's.

Breath fanning the side of Clarke's face, Lexa's mouth found the lower part of Clarke's ear, gently covering and pulling it with her lips as she allowed her hand to be guided down Clarke's leg.

Lexa touched the tip of her tongue to Clarke's ear, giving the edge a small lick as her hand was moved right over Clarke's center. She pressed against her, causing Clarke's back to arch, and a moan slipped from her lips that had Lexa shivering. Clarke's hand left hers and grabbed the top of Lexa's knee.

Bending her head to kiss the base of Clarke's neck, Lexa slid her other hand into the water to cup her breast, circling a nipple with her thumb.

Clarke turned, a hand coming up to clutch at Lexa's hair, and pulled her into a kiss. Lexa returned it eagerly, feeling Clarke gasp against her.

"Lexa please," Clarke whispered, breaking the kiss and rolling her hips into her hand.

Lexa's eyes dropped hungrily to Clarke's mouth, still so close to her own. "As you wish."

She pressed a finger between Clarke's folds and stroked from her entrance to her clit. Clarke moved with her touch, mouth twisting hard around a gasp. Lexa stroked her again, hypnotized with the way Clarke squirmed and twitched.

" _Lexa_ ," Clarke choked, mouth caught open at another stroke. "I need more. _Please_."

Kissing her cheek, Lexa slipped another finger between her folds and began circling her clit. " _Ah_ , yes," Clarke gasped, and Lexa's own breath came harsher as Clarke weighed heavily into her. She rubbed harder and faster, answering the needy gyrations of Clarke's hips. Water began to swirl and slush unheeded at the edges of the tub.

Then Clarke cupped the back of Lexa's hand, holding it against her as she turned fully around and onto her knees. She moved to straddle Lexa's waist, who shifted quickly to accommodate her, eyes dancing in wonder over the dripping form in front of her. Then Lexa's mouth was covered, a tongue stroking over her lips, and only the incessant clawing at her arm reminded her of her task.

Clarke surged over her, bearing down into the kiss and rolling her hips. Her hands moved to thread through Lexa's hair, holding her close as she moaned into her.

"Please," she pleaded in a small whimper. Lexa slipped her fingers inside a second later. Breath catching, Clarke's head fell back and Lexa's mouth slid smoothly over her chin and down her throat. Pressing her tongue to the base of Clarke's throat, she licked further down and over the swell of a breast which she cupped in her free hand, and encompassed a nipple with her lips.

Clarke's moan stuttered as Lexa sucked, widening her mouth to take more of her in. Her fingers pushed gently inside at first, waves of desire leaving her dazed as Clarke's slick walls clung to her. She tried for a smooth and steady rhythm, but Clarke's hips were already rocking hard against her hand.

Lexa answered her by thrusting firmly, fingers sinking all the way to their knuckles before withdrawing and thrusting again. She dropped the hand from Clarke's breast to the junction of her legs and rubbed the swollen flesh there as she sucked harder at her nipple, grazing with her teeth.

"Ah, yes... yes, right there, right _there_... _Lexa_..." Clarke moaned at the harder thrust Lexa gave her, whimpering and pleading, calling Lexa's name over and over as her thighs quivered and abruptly seized. She clutched a hand to Lexa's shoulder, nails dragging hard on her skin as she came. Lexa pressed her lips to the middle of Clarke's chest, hands continuing to draw out every sigh and gasp.

Only when Clarke drooped against her did Lexa ease away with her hands, placing them on her hips. After several breaths, Clarke shifted down and kissed her deeply. Lexa was easily lulled by the kiss, unaware of a wandering hand until it dipped between her legs.

She jolted, a sound of surprised muffled by Clarke's mouth still covering hers. Her hands flew to the edges of the tub, shuddering hard as those fingers slid smoothly and confidently over her, teasing and testing her entrance before burying inside her with a hard thrust.

" _Clarke_."

Thrown far beyond caring, a desperate, pleading moan escaped her, again swallowed by Clarke's hungry kiss. Only when her hips were rising off the bottom of the tub did she tear her mouth away and tilt her head back. Her body stiffened and straightened through the water, rising against the hand pounding firmly and sweetly against her. Her chin tilted back down as her face tightened, on the edge of release. Lips pressed to her forehead, and she was riddled with shudders all at once.

When she finally collapsed, her body unable to hold her, she fell completely limp inside the tub, arms hanging off the side. Clarke's hands rubbed comfortingly at her sides, and when Lexa finally cracked her eyes open, Clarke was smirking at her.

"See? This wasn't such a waste of time."

Lexa smiled. She couldn't help but agree.


End file.
